Spartan Exhile
by HyperJuggernaut
Summary: In the Smash Mansion, there are the kinds of people.  These people are the Spartans. The smashers that are there for combat and combat only.  However, when a publicity move forces these twelve characters to depart.  Well, you'll see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Spartan Exhile 1

A/N: ok, I'm mainly writing this to spread my different views of the many characters. Just bear with me, and review. I can't do dialouge too well but I can try.

I own nothing.

The proclamation came out looking like a decree.

It took all thirty five smashers by suprise because no one expected something like this.

It called for a split. A divide.

We'll get to what the proclamation said in just a moment. Right now, we're going to watch a story unfold.

Zelda strode down the hallways. She dressed casually like some, and unlike others. Her long, elegant strides described her as proper and well-mannered. Though there was one thing that was not very well-mannered or proper about her.

She vied for his affections.

Link's, affections.

Though this was quite impossible because unlike the popular belief. Link was silent. Courageous, but silent.

People made him out to be fun-loving, compassionate, happy, relaxed, like other teenage boys. Who could be found out with his girlfriend.

However, he had been through too much to smile much anymore. He had seen too many people die, betrayed, lie, kill, tortured and ripped from friends and family.

Instead he was serious, rather pitiless sometimes, sad, alert, uptight, like a soldier. He could be found outside killing the alloys by the dozens.

He most certainly did NOT have a girlfriend. Because he hated love.

Love, was a poison in his eyes. Something that looks good. Like a fatty food, he hated those. If you had too much, it would be your doom.

Love coated the lies in a sugary goodness, he had seen lovers stab lovers in the back.

In the beginning, he was happy and such and he did believe in love. Now he saw the truth.

When Zant took over Hyrule so easily, it was because Zelda loved too many people. Had he been king, he would rather fight to death than be ruled by twilight.

This was one thing Zelda hoped she could change about him. This hope, however was crushed when she saw the poster.

Note: Okay, it was a short chapter, but a chapter with meaning. This will kick off the story nicely.


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

Spartan Exile 2

A/N: come on guys! I need reviews!

Zelda stared at the poster in absolute shock. What it ordered, was, absolutely outrageous. It might also mean Link abandoning her. Something she just couldn't have. She thought that it was a dream at first.

She gave a little yelp when a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around, magic at the ready to destroy...

Marth?

"Whoa!". Marth jumped back and out of reach of the deadly magic. He put his hands in the air as if surrendering. Zelda calmed down and the magic subsided. Like her, Marth chose to wear casual garb on a daily basis. A blue long-sleeve shirt and jeans. (Though this completely random information)

"Oh, it's just you.". Zelda said. She sighed and turned back to the poster.

"Is something wrong Zelda?". Marth asked, in that, comforting tone of his. He walked up to see the poster and he gasped in absolute shock. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!". He roared. His voice echoing off the halls and around the mansion. Pretty soon, the entire smasher body stood crowded around the poster.

Now, it's about time to tell you what this poster said.

It said. "By order of Nintendo City Mayor." So the mayor was behind this. "Due to the increase of fan population, ten, boring, Spartan like smashers will be exiled from the mansion and tournament. Because the current fan girls hate boring. These smashers have received a note in their respective rooms. If you find yourself with a note, you are to pack your possessions. Do not despair, ten, new and old smashers will replace you.

Signed by the Mayor."

There was complete silence.

Absolute silence.

Zelda slowly turned around to find Link, only to see him looking directly at her. He gave a polite nod and promptly turned on his heels presumably towards his room.

Then Zelda fainted.

What she missed was nine more people leaving.

The others saw Ganondorf, Bowser, Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Wolf, R.O.B, and Ike depart.

Depart from the others' lives, because they were going to their rooms, to pack up, and leave.

About half an hour later, everyone was gathered in the main hall to witness the departure of ten smashers. Also, the arrival of ten new ones. Every resident err... residing in the mansion turned up. The Tournaments Director, Worlds Creator, Mansion Owner, and Smash Master Master Hand turned up. He apparently was sobbing hysterically and was not comforted by his brother. His brother instead was making a plane shape with his dismembered body, also making rude noises.

The ten rejects, as they are now called. Were separated from the group. The Mayor himself was standing on a podium to the right. Behind him were body guards, and a horde of fan girls who were booing the rejects. They were the reason this happened.

"Hello hello hello everybody!". The Mayor called. Signaling that the event would start now. Several camera crews in the room zoomed in on the Mayor. "I would like to welcome you all to an important event in the history of Smashland. It is time for us, to end the Brawl for some, let it continue for others. Yet for a third group, LET THE BRAWL! BEGIN!". He yelled into the microphone, he threw his arms in the air. Confetti and balloons rained down from the ceiling. The wild cheers of the fan girls temporarily deafened some people. The main doors opened up to reveal the silhouettes of ten figures of all different sizes and shapes. These people were the new brawlers. The replacements.

"First, we have, ROY!". As he said this, the figure all the way on the left stepped forward to reveal Roy. In the crowd, Marth smiled, but only for a second.

"Next we have, PICHU!". At this, the familiar looking yellow pre-evolved form of Pikachu bounded forward excitedly. Pikachu on the other hand created a spark out of annoyance.

"Thirdly we welcome YOUNG LINK!". A younger version of the now rejected Link ran into the hall. His older counterpart smiled in hope. Then strangely, his eyes narrowed into a death glare.

The Mayor continued naming the rest of the new Smashers. They were, Krystal, who smiled sadly and walked over to Fox and Falco.

Black Shadow, Captain Falcon's Nemesis gave a rather rude sign to said racer before merging with the main crowd of Smashers. He was glad that Falcon got kicked out.

Walugi, who ran over to his short and fat brother. They then exchanged a secret handshake of sorts and finally calmed down.

Knuckles, The Echidna calmly walked over to Sonic and gave him a high five. He then turned around to watch the remaining newcomers.

Ray 1, Everyone watched as a humanoid robot, about four feet tall with red and blue armor entered. It had a pair of rocket like machine protruding from each shoulder. It was carrying two guns as well. (Not good at describing, Search Ray 1 on Google if you don't know who I'm talking about.

Mii, Everyone stared in shock as a weird, big-headed human with spherical hands and feet walked in. ( think of any mii).

The last newcomer was, Shadow Samus, most had the question of 'Like that thing's not Spartan?'. They were very angry for this. They did not think that she should be allowed

"So it's time to say good bye old smashers!". The mayor called. The fan girls began jeering again as the ten old smashers stepped out of the doors and down to the train station where they would be transported away.

Far, far away.

A/N: really sorry if you're mad about either list of smashers I tried my best, you can voice your opinion in a review.


	3. Chapter 3:  Escape

Spartan 3

A/N: I need to tell you all something. I will not be continuing this story.

UNLESS I get 3 reviews, so if you want to here how this turns out.

Review.

I'm really sorry it came to this. But as far as I know, two people read my story.

Link: wimp

Me: shut up!

Disclaimer: Why would I bother with fanfiction if I owned anything I speak of?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BANG!

Ike banged his fist against the compartment wall. He banged again. He leaned his head against the wall and began to sob. Something he never did.

"Look Ike, we're all sad about leaving.". Link said. Out of all the smashers, Ike took it the worst. Link sighed, he knew what it was like to lose a home. Just it didn't happen the same way as before.

"We were kicked off because a BUNCH OF FANGIRLS DIDN'T LIKE US!". Ike yelled. He turned to face Link with a look of murderous rage in his eyes. Link returned the look with a calm stare.

"Hey, at least you have a home!". Link shouted. "Look at R.O.B!". He finished by pointing to the dejected looking robot. If a robot could cry, R.O.B would.

Lucario sighed, yes, he was still sad about leaving. But he didn't show his feelings like Ike's white-hot fury. Or Link's icy cold one. Anyone could sense the strong auras they emmitted. Lucario hoped it wouldn't come to blows. The fight woudn't be as stable as a professional brawl. They could seriously get hurt. Ganondorf wasn't helping.

"Who cares? It's only a stupid tournament! It's not like those ten idiots could do anything to measure up to us!" Ganondorf blurted out. This caused both swordsmen to turn on him. Lucario could sense the Sorcerers aura. He was enraged that a pitiful mayor had the nerve to kick out the mighty Ganondorf!

"Shut it Ganon! You don't know what it's like to lose a home!". Ike said. Redirecting his rage to said Sorcerer. In a quick motion. He drew Ragnell (his sword) and lept at him. But Ganondporf rolled to the side. Thus, a fight was born.

After a few moments, all but one of the rejects were involved in the fight. The last one was R.O.B, who was rather busy thinking about how to escape. They were in a freight care. So metal on all sides. And a few air holes in the top. It knew that there would be one more stop to pick up fuel. If a train employee opened the doors to check. They could overwhelm that person and escape. But that would draw the attention of the other employees.

Then they would have to sneak out while train was moving. The one problem was that R.O.B didn't know how to do that. Unless it broke up that fight, they wouldn't get anything done. So he had to break up the fight.

A few minutes later, the fight was broken up (in a rather hilarious way) and R.O.B explained the plan.

"Alright, I can do that.". Said Snake. He placed five charges around each air hole. Meanwhile, Ike began to heat his sword up. Lucario began to focus his aura, and Bowser began breathing fire on a section of wall.

"How are we supposed to know this is gonna work?". Wolf asked from the corner of the car. His one visible eye was observing them in a critical way.

"You got any better ideas?". Snake asked after placing his fifth charge on the roof.

"Nope"

"Then quit talking!"

Ike and Bowser were currently radiating heat. Now was the time.

"FALCON! PUNCH!". Captain Falcon made his signature move on the weakened, and soft wall. (heat makes metal soft). He was successful in punching a large hole in the wall.

Then Lucario blasted an aura sphere at the hole, which made it bigger.

Then Snake activated his charges, the whole car blew up.

The rejects were sent sprawling away from the train. They thudded painfully on the ground. Some moaned a little. But they knew one thing.

They were free.

Or were they?

A/N: Well, there goes that chap. Again, three reviews. Not from the same person.

Link: you really do suck.

Me: I've known that my whole life dude.


	4. Chapter 4:  Hold em' Off!

Spartan Exile 4

**A/N: Well, I got three reviews. But read this important bulletin. This chap will be mostly a filler. **

**Updates sill be slow because of another story. But don't worry. I will update ASAP as much as I can.**

**Link: So you don't like me?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer!**

**Link: FINE. HyperJuggernut owns nothing.**

**This is gonna be pretty short.**

"We better start running, they were bound to notice that explosion!" Wolf said. He took off towards a nearby woods. He looked back over his shoulder. "COME ON!"

The other rejects began to sprint as fast as they can after Wolf. Ganondorf, who was bringing up the rear, looked over his shoulder to see the train derailed and about fifty security guards pouring out of train cars at them. Ganondorf sped up.

Ike noticed the same thing and stopped. His red hot fury from before came back and he stopped running. Infact, he began running towards the mob. His sword drawn.

"IKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Link yelled at him. He too stopped running to watch Ike charge at the enemy.

"NOT BEING A COWARD!" Ike called over his shoulder before slicing at the first enemy. Not a good choice of words Ike.

Link, who was insulted by being called a coward, drew the master sword and followed Ike. Yelling an old war cry he learned from some tribe.

The rest of the rejects stopped running. They watched the two teens fight for a bit. The Lucario spoke telapathically to them.

"I will make sure they are okay and hold off the assault. We'll meet you later." He nodded to them before following Ike and Link who were now fighting against roughly 100 enemies. The other rejects looked at eachother, then annoyed Wolf yelled at them.

"I SAY WE SHOULD RESPECT HIS DYING WISH AND RUN!" He then disappeared into the forest.

"You heard the Anthro! Let's move!". Snake said to the rejects before following the lupine. Bowser quickly followed and tore a huge gaping hole in the undergrowth. Then then Meta Knight, followed by Ganondorf and Captain Falcon.

R.O.B took one last look at the battle. He looked back up to the spot in the sky where the Isle of Ancients used to be. He then turned around and proceedes into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link winced as he stabbed another person. He fought, but not like this. The monsters he fought blew up afyer they died. Sometimes leaving a ruppee behind.

This was not the case with humans. The blood soaked into his tunic and other articles of clothing. The master sword was becoming heavier and heavier. Partly because there were so many enemies. Partly because it wasn't meant to be used this way. It's strength was waning. He grew clumsy. An enemy behind him slammed him over the head with the butt of a tranquilizer gun. Link fell over, unconcious. The security guards dragged his body away. Back towards the now derailed train.

After many more hours of fighting, Lucario went down. Knocked out of the fight. A few seconds later, Ike was defeated as well.

They lost, but there was no way that authorities could catch the others. They got far enough away. To the only place that was safe from the reaches of the Mayor.

Subspace.

**A/N: Whew, another chapter done. Which reminds me. Updates will be slow starting tuesday. I start school that day. (boo) It seriously looks longer on my phone**

**So anyway! Not much to say. Except thnx for the reviews. So anyway...**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Sylux and Ford

Spartan Exile 5

A/N: sorry about the long update. I was very busy, but here's an update!

Link: FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Five years later. The three rejects who were caught were in prison. A floating fortress in the sky served as their new home. It was the most secure place on that planet. Home to three prisoners, and 1000 guards. A different set of ten smashers helped patrol the corridors each day. Unless an army of Tabuus or hands attacked, it was invincible.

But today, it was going to be tested.

There was a radio tower in the courtyard. Up inside it were armed guards who were highly trained snipers. They could hit sonic running in a zig-zag. There were also radio operators in the tower. It was them who would first get wind of the threat.

There was a strange blip on the radio. Something powerful was going at them at high speeds. Too high speeds. One of the operators picked up a radio set and tried to communicate with the unknown thing.

"UFO*, this ia radio tower for Sky Prison, state your identifacation and buisness." the radio operator said. He said this as if he said it every day. Plenty of them flew by before they put the forcefield on. Yet he was nervous. Suddenly, the radio began beeping faster, the room was filled with a red light. The guards aimed their guns at a patch of wall. The radio made one final, earsplitting beep. After doing so, an explosion sounded and something broke through the wall.

Immedietly, machine guns went off, firing into the dustcloud of rubble and debris. After the dust cleared, a large futuristic pod-like transport was lying there. About fifty round dents that were the marks of bullets riddled the left side. Shards of glass littered the ground. The guards aimed their guns again.

All of a sudden, arcs of electricity burst out of the pod. They attached themselves to the nearest guard and lifted him into the air. The others began firing in the general direction of the source. Though the efforts were ineffective as the arcs continued to kill the guard. The arcs seemed to be draining him of life.

After the guards body went limp. The arc threw it towards another guard, then ceased.

A section of the pod hissed open. The remaining guards aimed their guns. Snipers on the tower concentrated on one spot, all was still. Except for the guard pinned under the dead body. He squirmed around to get a better look.

Two small black objects were hurled from the inside of the pod. One landed in the group of guards on the ground, the other crashed into the windows of the radio tower. When they landed, they let loose a blinding, searing flash that blinded everyone. Gunshots followed, screams of pain were heard as the snipers in the radio tower, and the guards on the ground were gunned down. The radio operator, half alive was crawling to the alarm button. One last burst of gunfire left him lifeless, his hand inches away from the button.

Two figures were left on the ground. One was in a robotic looking while the other had high tech blue armor over black jumpsuit. He was currently holding a SCAR semiautomatic rifle while other had some type of cannon arm.

"Think we got 'em all Sylux?" The one with the rifle said.

"Let's hope not Ford." The newly dubbed Sylux said. They both ran off to the nearest door. It had a passcode lock on it. The newly dubbed Mr. Ford pulled out a very high tech looking sphere which floated in his hand. It projected a flashlight like light with the image of an eye on top of a pyramid. The sphere let out a ghostly beam which conntected with the lock. After a few seconds, it beeped and the door opened.

Inside were two ragged, pale looking humans. Each were in tattered clothing. The other occupant was an anthropomorphic, blue, jackal. The prisoners eyed them suspiciously.

"So I guess you guys are the three ex-smashers we have to rescue. I'm Micheal Ford and this here" He jerked his thumb at Sylux. "Is Sylux"

"Now let's go! Transport arrives in two minutes, there are a lot of people to meet" Sylux said.

As of now, Link, Ike and Lucario are once again, free.

A/N: so there's another chap! Feel free to review!


End file.
